Zaginiony świat/06
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: VI. „Byłem tam biczem Bożym“... Poszliśmy razem, lord John Roxton i ja, na Vigo Street i weszliśmy do przedsionka znanego, arystokratycznego gniazda. W końcu ciemnego korytarza mój nowy znajomy popchnął drzwi i odkręcił światło. Zajaśniał rząd lamp, pod kolorowymi abażurami, zalewając światłem obszerny pokój. Stanąwszy na progu, obejrzałem jednym rzutem oka, nadzwyczajny komfort i elegancyę urządzenia, noszącego jednak wyraźną cechę męskiej siły. Wszystko tam świadczyło o dobrym smaku zamożnego właściciela, a przytem miało ślady kawalerskiego niedbalstwa. Bogate futra i osobliwe, barwiste maty wschodnie, zaściełały posadzkę. Na ścianach wisiały obrazy i sztychy, których wysoką wartość mogłem ocenić nawet ja, daleki od znawstwa. Pomiędzy tymi dziełami sztuki, rozrzucone były trofea, przypominające każdemu, że lord Roxton jest znakomitym sportsmenem, słynnym myśliwym i wybitnym atletą. Nad kominkiem wisiały skrzyżowane wiosła, pamiątka studenckich czasów Oxfordu, a pod nią bokserskie rękawice. Ze ścian, wyzierały wspaniałe kły zwierząt z różnych części świata, a wśród nich, królował rzadki okaz — łeb białego nosorożca, z opadniętą dolną wargą, spoglądający wzgardliwie na resztę towarzystwa. Na pięknym, czerwonym dywanie, stał czarny ze złoceniami stoliczek, na nim srebrna taca z przyborami do palenia, butelka whisky i syfon z wodą sodową, z których mój gospodarz napełnił dwie wysokie szklanki. Wskazał mi fotel naprzeciw swojego i podał długie, gładkie cygaro. Poczem usiadł i przyglądał mi się długo i uporczywie, mrugającymi niespokojnie, zimnymi jasnoniebieskimi, koloru zamarzłego jeziora, oczyma. Ja zaś, z poza kłębów cygarowego dymu, przypatrywałem się tej twarzy, znajomej mi z licznych fotografii, twarzy o lekko zgarbionym nosie, chudych zapadniętych policzkach, rudawych włosach przerzedzonych na wierzchołku głowy, podkręconych wąsiskach i małej zaczepnej bródce na wysuniętym podbródku. Coś w nim przypominało Don Kiszota, a mimo to, była to typowa postać angielskiego szlachcica, zimnego, wytrwałego, lubownika swobodnych przestrzeni, psów i koni. Cerę miał czerwonawą od słońca i wiatru, brwi krzaczaste i nasunięte na oczy, co jego zimnemu wzrokowi nadawało pewną dzikość. Szczupłej, lecz silnej budowy, zdradzał rzadką wytrzymałość na trudy; wzrost jego przewyższał sześć stóp, lecz cała postać wydawała się niższa, skutkiem lekko spadzistych ramion i zaokrąglonych pleców. Tak wyglądał słynny lord Roxton, gdy siedział naprzeciw mnie i przyglądał mi się uporczywie, podczas długiego kłopotliwego milczenia. — No i cóż? — odezwał się wreszcie. — Rzecz już postanowiona i, jazda, młodzieńcze, mój synku! Wskoczyliśmy równymi nogami, pan i ja. Przypuszczam, że wchodząc do tej sali, nie myślałeś o niczem podobnem, co? — Nie miałem nawet cienia podobnej myśli! — Ani ja. Trzy tygodnie temu wróciłem z Ugandy, byłem w Szkocyi i podpisałem kontrakt dzierżawy polowania. A tu wszystko w niwecz. Ale skąd się to panu wzięło? — To moje powołanie. Jestem sprawozdawcą z gazety... — Wiem, powiedziałeś to w swojej przemowie. Czy to nie pan przypadkiem jest tym Malone, który wziął nagrodę w Rugby z irlandzkiego klubu? — Ten sam. — Zdawało mi się, że poznaję pańską twarz. Ale teraz nie będziemy mówili o sportach. Trzeba pomówić o interesie. Na pierwszej stronicy Timesa, jest rozkład jazdy parowców. W przyszłą środę odpływa statek do Para; jeżeli profesor i pan zdążycie, zgodziłbym się nim popłynąć, co? Dobrze? Rozmówię się z nim o tem. A pańskie wyekwipowanie? — Moja redakcya tem się zajmie. — Umie pan strzelać? — Jak przeciętny amator. — O, aż tak źle? Aż tak źle? Ostatnia to rzecz jakiej się uczycie, wy, młodzi... To też jesteście jak pszczoły bez żądła, gdy idzie o obronę ula. I będziecie mieli głupie miny, gdy się kto obcy wybierze podbierać miód z waszej pasieki. A w Ameryce południowej musisz mieć strzelbę w pogotowiu, bo jeżeli profesor nie jest waryatem lub kłamcą, możemy tam spotkać osobliwe rzeczy. Jakąż strzelbę myślisz pan zabrać? Podszedł do szafy dębowej, a gdy ją otworzył, zobaczyłem mnóstwo połyskujących luf, stojących rzędem jak w organach. — Zobaczę, czy nie miałbym czego dla pana w mojej bateryi — powiedział lord. Wyjmował jednę po drugiej wspaniałe strzelby, podnosił i spuszczał kurki z trzaskiem, potem głaskał lufy czule, jak matka główkę dziecka i ustawiał napowrót w szafie. — Z tej oto strzelby, zabiłem tego olbrzyma — powiedział, zerkając na białego nosorożca. — Dziesięć kroków dalej, a byłby on dołączył mnie do swoich zbiorów... A tej broni, używałem przeciwko peruwiańskim handlarzom niewolników, przed trzema laty. Byłem tam prawdziwym „Biczem Bożym”... Każdy w swem życiu ma taką epokę, w której powinien walczyć za sprawiedliwość, jeżeli chce mieć sam dla siebie szacunek. I dla tego stoczyłem tam małą wojnę, na własną rękę, sam ją wypowiedziałem, sam toczyłem, sam zakończyłem... A oto broń dla ciebie syneczku... Wyjął przepyszny sztucer ozdobiony srebrem. — Bije ostro, niesie celnie, pięć ładunków za jednym zamachem... Można mu powierzyć swoje życie... Podał mi sztucer i zamknął szafę, a wracając na fotel, dodał: — Chciałem też zapytać pana mimochodem, co wiesz o profesorze Challenger? — Dziś zobaczyłem go po raz pierwszy. — I ja również. To zabawne, że popłyniemy pod rozkazami nieznanego człowieka. Wygląda jak groźne straszydło. Jego bracia w nauce niebardzo go kochają, o ile się zdaje... Skądże pan doszedłeś do zajęcia się tą sprawą? Opowiedziałem mu pokrótce dzisiejszą ranną przygodę, a on słuchał uważnie. Potem wyjął mapę Południowej Ameryki i rozłożył na stole. — Sądzę, że wszystko co on mówi jest prawdą — powiedział z wielką powagą — a wierzaj mi pan, ze mam pewne podstawy do tego co mówię. Kocham Południową Amerykę i uważam, że to najpiękniejszy i najbogatszy zakątek na kuli ziemskiej. Ludzie go jeszcze nie znają i nie przewidują, czem może się stać. Przebiegłem ten kraj od końca do końca, spędziłem tam dwie suche pory roku, kiedy toczyłem wojnę z handlarzami niewolników. W czasie mojego pobytu, słyszałem takie same opowiadania, podania indyan, pod któremi kryje się coś rzeczywistego. Im lepiej poznasz ten kraj, młodzieńcze, tem łatwiej uwierzysz, że tam wszystko jest możliwe, wszystko! Są tylko drogi wodne, któremi podróżują ludzie, poza tem ciemności... I prawdę mówił dziś ten stary, że te trakty ciągną się pięćdziesiąt tysięcy mil angielskich przez lasy, rosnące na przestrzeni równającej się Europie. Może nas dzielić przestrzeń taka, jak Szkocyę od Konstantynopola, pomimo tego, że obaj będziemy w tych samych lasach. Połowa tej krainy to bagna nieprzebyte. Dlaczegożby w takim kraju, nie mogły się kryć inne, niezwykłe istoty! I dla czego nie mielibyśmy ich znaleźć? Ja jestem jak stara kula z golfu; dawno już starła się ze mnie farba, mogę się toczyć w różne strony i nic nie zostawi na mnie śladu. A niebezpieczeństwa i przygody, to sól życia, młodzieńcze! Dlatego warto żyć. Robimy się wszyscy zanadto łagodni, rozmiękczeni, wygodniccy... Dajcie mi rozległe przestrzenie, lasy, strzelbę do ręki i cel do łowów! Próbowałem już wojny, wyścigów, samolotów... ale takie polowanie na dzikie zwierzęta, to coś jakby sny cudowne, coś porywającego i niezastąpionego na ziemi... Cmoknął z zachwytem na samą myśl o tem. Zadługo może rozpisałem się o nowym znajomym, lecz, że on ma być moim towarzyszem wyprawy, starałem się opisać wiernie tę niezwykłą postać, niezwykłą mowę i myśli. Do rozstania się z nim, zmusiła mnie tylko konieczność zdania sprawy z posiedzenia i odczytu. Zostawiłem go wśród tych wspaniałości, smarującego zamki ulubionego sztucera i uśmiechającego się na myśl o oczekujących nas przygodach. Czułem, że jeżeli grożą tam jakie niebezpieczeństwa, nie mógłbym w całej Anglii znaleźć towarzysza z trzeźwiejszą głową i mężniejszem sercem. Późnym wieczorem, znużony niezwykłymi przygodami tego dnia, siedziałem w gabinecie pana Mac Ardle, objaśniając mu wszystkie szczegóły, które miał nazajutrz rano przedstawić sir Jerzemu Beaumont, naczelnemu redaktorowi. Postanowiliśmy, że będę nadsyłał opisy przygód w formie listów, do pana Mac Ardle. Będą one ogłaszane w Gazecie, lub też zachowywane do późniejszego zużytkowania, stosownie do zezwolenia profesora Challengera i warunków, jakie zechce on nam postawić. Na telefoniczne zapytanie nie otrzymaliśmy nic wyraźnego, oprócz gradu wymysłów na prasę, zakończonych uwagą, że jeżeli zawiadomimy go jakim statkiem odpływamy, doręczy nam wskazówki, jakie uzna za potrzebne w ostatniej chwili przed wyruszeniem. Na drugie zapytanie nie otrzymaliśmy żadnej odpowiedzi, oprócz żałosnej skargi małżonki profesora, że mąż jest już strasznie rozgniewany i że ma ona nadzieję, iż nie uczynimy nic, coby pogorszyło jego nastrój. Trzecia próba rozmowy, już w ciągu dnia, wywołała ogłuszający trzask, a następnie zawiadomienie z głównego zarządu telefonów, że aparat profesora Challengera został pogruchotany, poczem zaniechaliśmy już dalszych prób nawiązania rozmowy. A teraz nie będę już dłużej przemawiał wprost do was, czytelnicy. Będę się zwracał odtąd tylko za pośrednictwem dziennika. Pozostawiam opis zdarzeń, które mnie doprowadziły do udziału w tej wyprawie, dla wyjaśnienia w razie gdybym już nie wrócił do kraju. Piszę to w salonie parowca „Francisca” i odsyłam przez powracającego pilota, do pana Mac Ardle. Ale przed zamknięciem listu, jeszcze jeden obrazek z rodzinnej ziemi, którą opuszczam. Wilgotny, mglisty ranek wczesną wiosną; pada drobny, przejmujący deszczyk. Trzy ociekające deszczem, okryte nieprzemakalnymi płaszczami postacie, dążą na przystań wielkiego parowca, z którego unosi się duży słup dymu. Przed nimi posługacz toczy wózek, naładowany wysoko kuframi, różnemi zawiniątkami, futerałami strzelb. Profesor Summerlee, długa, smętna figura, idzie powłócząc nogami, ze spuszczoną głową, głęboko zadumany nad swoim losem. Lord Roxton stąpa raźno; a jego chuda, ożywiona twarz, promienieje radością, między kapeluszem a szalem na szyi. Ja zaś zdążam, rad, że już skończyły się męczące przygotowania i żal pożegnań. Nagle gdy już dochodzimy do przystani, rozlega się za nami wołanie. To profesor Challenger, który obiecał nas pożegnać. Biegnie za nami nerwowy, zadyszany, gniewny — Nie, dziękuję! — woła. — Wolę nie wchodzić na statek. Mam wam powiedzieć tylko parę słów, mogę je powiedzieć i tutaj, gdzie jesteśmy. Nie wyobrażajcie sobie, proszę, że mam jakiekolwiek obowiązki wdzięczności względem was za to, że odbędziecie tę podróż. Chciałbym wam wytłomaczyć, że to jest sprawa zupełnie dla mnie obojętna, i że odpycham wszelką myśl o wdzięczności. Prawda jest prawdą i cokolwiekbyście powiedzieli, nie zmieni to rzeczy, choć może obudzić ciekawość i wzruszenie u pewnej liczby ludzi nie mających znaczenia. Moje wskazówki dla was są tu, w tej zapieczętowanej kopercie. Otworzycie ją dopiero, po przybyciu do miasta Manaos, położonego nad Amazonką, ale nie wcześniej, niż w dniu i o godzinie wskazanej na zewnętrznej stronie koperty. Czy mówię wyraźnie? Liczę na wasz honor, że spełnicie ściśle moje warunki. Nie, panie Malone! Nie będę czynił żadnych zastrzeżeń, co do pańskich korespondencyi, ponieważ potwierdzenie faktów, jest właściwym celem waszej podróży; ale żądam ażebyś nie podawał szczegółów celu i żebyś nic stanowczego nie ujawniał, przed waszym powrotem. Żegnam cię, panie Malone. Dokonałeś cokolwiek dla złagodzenia uczuć, jakie żywiłem dla nienawistnego zawodu, do którego masz nieszczęście należeć. Żegnam pana, lordzie Roxton. O ile wiem, nauka jest dla pana księgą zamkniętą; ale możesz sobie powinszować, takiego polowania, jakie tam znajdziesz. Niezawodnie będziesz miał sposobność podania w „Myśliwym” opisu, upolowanego przez siebie „disnorphodona”. Żegnam i pana, panie profesorze Summerlee. Jeżeli jeszcze zdolny jesteś do poprawy i postępu, o czem mocno wątpię, powrócisz niezawodnie do Londynu, mędrszym człowiekiem... Zakręcił się na piętach i po chwili już z pokładu statku, zobaczyłem jego krótką, pękatą postać, toczącą się w oddali, ku dworcowi kolei. Wypływamy na wody kanału. Ostatni dzwonek, znak, że czas oddawać listy pilotowi, który się z nami żegna. Będziemy już teraz podrzucani, przechylani, kołysani bezustanku, na odwiecznym, morskim szlaku... Niech Bóg opiekuje się tymi, których tu pozostawiamy, a nas doprowadzi szczęśliwie z powrotem do kraju!